


Feudal Fantasies

by KaelaByte



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Captive John, Feudal System, Lord John - Freeform, M/M, This will be veeerrryyy slow on updates, half of this shit will be crack, lord sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelaByte/pseuds/KaelaByte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choose your own story revolving around Lord Holmes and his new captive. (Warnings are present for certain future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feudal Fantasies

It wasn’t often that people could guess who this man was, many people seeing him everyday as he trained out in the fields around the small village, or strolled through the various shops - never looking for anything in particular, yet he never failed to make at least one purchase, pulling out shining coins rather than bartering as most people did. And yet every man and woman here owed him their fealty.

In truth he wasn’t much to look at; short, blond, a face that showed every year he had lived, and a stomach that was no longer as flat as it could have been. But he was a lord no matter how often he might be mistaken for a common soldier, lazing away a day far from the watchful eye of the trainers. 

Normally one would imagine that this would allow him freedom to do as he pleased, the only higher powers leagues away in the capitol. Unfortunately, this didn’t seem to be the case. 

Today he found himself pacing an ornately decorated room, footsteps threatening to wear through the lush carpet as he worked himself up into a fit. Hours had passed since he first found himself drug into a meeting with his advisor, the other man droning on about various treaties he was supposed to have been making. 

Although a kind man, and a great leader, John had never really wanted the power that came with being a lord. Instead he had grown up by his mother's side learning everything he could about herbalism. When his father died he found power thrust upon him, his elder sister taking his place as the town's healer. These meetings only served to highlight these discrepancies in his personality. He was more than willing to provide anything his people needed, but he had no patience for small quarrels that cropped up between neighboring Lords, or even countries. After all, why would he need to be bothered with the imminent war with Eulica? If their King decided they would fight, he would fight. If they settled things, well, it's not likely his small contribution would have had anything to do with it. 

His thoughts were derailed when the doors suddenly swung open, a courier stepping just inside the door to wait until the advisor had finished speaking. John let his eyes wander over the young boy, his face unfamiliar despite John’s attentiveness to his staff. It was uncommon for him not to recognise one of his own staff, so the boy must be fairly new. 

After several more minutes had crept by slowly leaving a dull restlessness in their wake his advisor finally quieted, looking satisfied with himself, as though he had singlehandedly managed to ensure they avoided whatever problems he had been droning on about. Rolling his eyes slightly John wished yet again that he could have just been done with the pompous old man; unfortunately his contract had been signed by John’s father for the advisor’s lifetime. John might have hated the man but he couldn’t absolve the contract without breaking several moral codes, something he was loathe to do even when necessary. No, the man was just one of the lesser evils he would have to put up with for awhile longer. 

Seeing that they had both gone silent the courier coughed softly to gather their attention.

“My lord.” the young blond acknowledged with a bow, bending at the waist until his chest was nearly parallel with the floor. “There is a.... visitor here for you.” 

the boy was obviously uncertain what exactly to call the guest, and his eyes flickered back to the door.

Curiosity bloomed in John’s chest as he wondered who might be visiting. he wasn’t do another meeting with the other lords for nearly two moons. 

“Very well. See him in.” John commanded, ignoring his administrators soft protests, preferring to bring his own gaze over to the doorway.


End file.
